


Catfish

by silent12reader



Series: When In Doubt, Call Tzuyu [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, My heart hurt writing this, Online Dating, onesided chaeyu, squint for Mitzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent12reader/pseuds/silent12reader
Summary: It was supposed to be a prank. Chaeyoung uses Tzuyu's photo and name on a dating app and ends up matching with this cute girl. She didn't expect to actually like Mina, so when she scored a date, she ends up asking Tzuyu to go in her place.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: When In Doubt, Call Tzuyu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905433
Comments: 23
Kudos: 59





	Catfish

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the when In Doubt Series, am currently sorting my fics.

Tzuyu looks at the 'smol' girl in front of her and wondered what the hell she was thinking. She has been loving _(yes... That much. Present perfect progressive. Always has been, happening now, and will continue to do so)_ Chaeyoung with every fiber of her being. But moments like this, she's convinced this ~~midget~~ likes to push her limit.

"Let me get this straight.... You made a dating profile with my picture, my name... Has been talking to strangers, most probably serial killers... Giving my pictures... And somehow you _expect_ me to go on a date with this random girl??? In what scenario did you think I would agree to this?"

"In all scenarios, Tzuyu. You've never said No to her."

"Not the time, unnie." Tzuyu says as she kicks Jeongyeon’s sheen under the table. The short-haired girl is clearly having the best time watching everything unfold in front of her.

"Just saying." She says as she winces in pain, throwing her fries towards Tzuyu, which the tall girl snaps away in reflex.

Chaeyoung reaches for Tzuyu’s hand across the table, "I will admit, it was supposed to be just a prank! Just to see how many pm’s you can get in a day. _Mina_ was just kind of unexpected…?”

When Tzuyu just narrows her eyes, Chaeyoung continues, “Tzuyu, _please._ I really like this girl. She's so cool and so pretty--"

"I couldn't care less what she's like." She ignores the pained look Chaeyoung gave her, "If you really like her, then send her your picture! And go on a date with her!"

Chaeyoung pouts, not giving up, "But... She saw your picture! She said you were really pretty--."

Tzuyu looks at her aghast and convinced all common sense had left her. "And _really,_ you thought I'll be flattered? I'm feeling creeped out... And to be honest, a bit used."

"She's not a creep, Tzuyu. She's really decent. She works at that Dev Company in the Main Street. She also likes to play video games! Ooh, ooh! She’s a foreigner just like you!--"

Tzuyu heaved a sigh… There’s so many things that are wrong with this… But Chaeyoung… is _so excited._

"--And honestly, I think you'll like her."

“On the _right_ circumstance… _maybe._ But not with this. _Definitely_ not with this!” Tzuyu sighs. She looks down on Chaeyoung’s phone to scroll briefly on her message thread with… _Minari37._ "You've been talking to her for almost two months on a daily basis. She must be thinking about my face, but she has obviously liked your personality." Tzuyu tried to reason with Chaeyoung. _Try_ being the operative word.

"We wouldn't even match if she didn't see your pictures."

Tzuyu grimaces when she accidentally closes the thread and saw countless of messages on _Tzuyoda25’s_ inbox.

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon had always been in the same wavelength of humor, something Tzuyu will never get. So when Jeongyeon said it would be ‘funny’ to make a dating profile for Tzuyu, Chaeyoung didn’t even think twice before pulling out her phone. Both of them has tons of pictures of Tzuyu; she has been their muse in photography and portraits, and Chaeyoung knows Tzuyu better than the tall girl herself, so her profile was a bit spot on.

Chaeyoung just didn’t expect to actually like this particular girl. She was mindlessly looking at those who messaged Tzuyu (which was really a lot), when she saw the girl’s picture.

One thing led to another and before Chaeyoung could stop it, she had managed to score a date with Mina.

But seeing as Tzuyu is not even an ounce interested, Chaeyoung starts feeling hopeless. All the what could have been’s will never see the light as she gives in, "You know what? Fine. Forget it. I'm sorry I did this to you. I was being inconsiderate.” She starts putting her things in her bag, didn’t even care her food is untouched. She starts feeling her eyes well up in tears, but she’ll be damned if she cries in front of Tzuyu and Jeongyeon.

She’s never felt like this before. Always looking forward to chatting with Mina, always nervous yet excited talking to her. Now, she can never talk to her again. It's weird feeling like this for someone _else_.

“It’s not like she’s ever gonna like me anyway.” Her voice cracked, and she’s sure her eyes are watering right now. Damn it. She was supposed to hold it in.

_No. Don’t. Tzuyu, just look away. You’re in the right this time… Just look away… You’ll get pass this…_

But Tzuyu feels her chest tightening, hearing those words from Chaeyoung as she watches her bestfriend struggle to put everything in her bag. The pages on her sketchbook are getting folded, and the girl right in front of her doesn’t even care.

So she relents, “Okay, fine. Just one date.”

_Fuck._

Chaeyoung’s face brightens up. Tzuyu can suddenly breathe again. “Really?” Chaeyoung says, her voice small, her eyebrows almost joining.

_She gave you an out. Just fucking take it._

Tzuyu bites her lip before saying, “Just one. And then you tell her the truth.”

_Here we go again..._

“Oh my God! I love you so much! So so much, Tzuyu! You’re the best! Have I told you that?” Chaeyoung runs to her from the other side of the table, hugging her tight. Kissing the side of her face multiple times while jumping in her spot. Tzuyu just sighs.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

Chaeyoung quickly grabs the phone from Tzuyu’s hand. Probably going to Minari’s thread and sending her a message about the date. Tzuyu just watches her, still wondering what’s going on in her head.

“You’re so whipped.” Jeongyeon teases her.

“Shut up.”

“I mean… Nayeon would look like an amateur in spoiling her next to you.”

“Just… can we not talk about this? Like ever?”

Instead, Jeongyeon singsongs, “Tzuyu got a date~~”

_Idiot._

* * *

**Tzuyoda25:** The amount of perverts in these app is insane. They should have a separate app for booty calls and a separate app for getting to know people and stuff.

 **Minari37:** Lol. Someone bothering you?

 **Tzuyoda25:** I really just ignore everyone else’s messages esp when it notifies that they’ve sent a picture.

 **Minari37:** Ugh. Some men are trash.

 **Minari37:** You can just block them.

 **Tzuyoda25:** It’s fine. I don’t read them. I only open your messages. 😊

 **Tzuyoda25:** Just sometimes, I accidentally click on their notifications and see what I shouldn’t see and I’m scarred for life.

 **Minari37:** Awww poor baby.

 **Minari37:** I… can give you my number and we can text instead?

 **Minari37:** I wouldn’t spam you or call you or anything if that’s what you’re worried about.

 **Minari37:** Though… it would be nice to finally hear your voice 😊 Momo is teasing me you’re not a real person and that I’m actually about to date a total creep. I defended your honor, don’t worry. 😉

 **Minari37:** I… didn’t make this weird, right?

 **Tzuyoda25:** No… No! Yeah, sure, we can text. I mean… We’re going on a date really soon. It’s about time, right?

 **Tzuyoda25:** We can… facetime as well.

 **Minari37:** Really?

 **Tzuyoda25:** Yeah… I mean not right now, ‘cause I’m busy. Maybe later tonight? I’ll call you?

 **Minari37:** I can’t wait 😊

 **Minari37:** Is 7 okay?

* * *

As if, _reviewing_ their chat thread isn’t enough…

“You _have got_ to be kidding me.” Tzuyu growls.

“Please! Her friends are a little skeptical that a pretty girl like you would go on a date with her.”

“With the right reasons, I would assume...” Tzuyu mumbles under her breath.

“Tzuyu, just this once _please_. I’ve never asked anything from you.”

“Do you want me to start from last week’s list? Or this month’s? If you give me time, I can pull up this year’s too.”

“Tzuyu, come on…. You would never understand how much of a big deal this is for me. You’ve always been pretty. ‘Didn’t even hit that awkward phase of puberty. Always had other people wrapped around your fingers… _please_. I’ve never had this.”

‘You have me.’ Is all Tzuyu can think about. Instead she chuckles bitterly.

She’s sure she’s about to have an aneurism just listening to Chaeyoung. And she’s about ready to rebut everything she had just heard. She had never liked it when Chaeyoung puts herself down. She looks at her and wonder why can’t Chaeyoung see herself the way Tzuyu sees her?

She _also_ hates it when people see her for her looks… _Only_ for her looks. Which is what she’s feeling right now. But Chaeyoung is her bestfriend, and she knows she doesn’t mean any harm.

So _again,_ she relents, “What am I supposed to say?”

“I’ll be behind the screen the whole time, guiding you on what to say”

_A video call… is a point of no return, buddy. You do it and she’ll realize you’re a real person. Just say N-O._

“I’m not… very good at this, Chae.”

_Okay, so close. Now tell her NO._

But Chaeyoung is relentless. She comes to Tzuyu's side quickly and puts her arms around Tzuyu, “No, no! just be positive! I’ll be right here.”

_For fuck’s sake Tzuyu… Ignore the face. Ignore the pout. Ignore the ey--_

“Okay.”

_What’s the point of having an inside voice if you’re not listening??_

* * *

_**Minari37:** Have you ever felt like being in a crowded room yet you’re so… lonely?_

_**Tzuyoda25:** Hmmm… sometimes._

_**Tzuyoda25:** Wanna tell me what happened?_

_**Minari37:** I don’t want to dampen your mood ☹_

_**Minari 7:** I’ll be fine. I usually let this pass._

_**Tzuyoda25:** You can tell me anything._

_**Tzuyoda25:** I mean, I know it’s not always gonna be rainbows and sunshine._

_**Minari37:** Rainbows and sunshine?_

_**Tzuyoda25:** I said what I said. Haha_

_**Minari37:** Alright._

_**Minari37:** I’m just… sometimes I hate it when we need to smile /all the time/, and be polite and just /not/ sulk, you know?_

_**Minari37:** Deep inside, I’m all angry, sad, and confused. I just don't wanna be this big disappointment to anyone._

_**Minari37:** I just want acceptance, someone to love, someone I can trust, someone who just understands and doesn’t push me out of this ‘darkness’. Someone who will wait for me in the dark and hold my hand and doesn’t force things to be ‘okay’. Someone who doesn't fix me._

_**Minari37:** And I hate ranting to my friends. They're very nice people! But I don't want to keep on bothering them about this and ruining the mood?? Idek what 'this' is. It's just there... inside me... making me feel sad._

_**Tzuyoda25:** First of all… you are Not a disappointment! You’re really intelligent and someone I look up to!_

_**Tzuyoda25:** Second, Idk your friends but from what you have told me, they care about you very much and would listen to your rants. And it’s not a burden! I mean, we’ve known each other for 2 months and I don’t mind reading about your rants._

_**Tzuyoda25:** Third, I’m sorry to hear about this. I really don’t like knowing you’re upset. And I know my words can only do so much. I wish I can hug you and whisper you all the things you need to hear. Or even tell you that things will get better. I really hope you hang on tight… until the day comes that you can actually feel better._

_**Minari37:** You... actually make me feel better. :)_

_**Minari37:** Just knowing you're there..._

* * *

Tzuyu has read their chat a countless times already, she was sure she’s ready to gag at how sweet they are. It's weird for her... to see Chaeyoung talk like that. Like Mina has taken over her life. Like it was so easy for Mina to just _get_ Chaeyoung. ~~(When it took Tzuyu about 6 months or so to even say hi)~~

“You just have to smile and wave.” Is what Chaeyoung has told her.

_And make small talks._

And then fake an emergency that she has to go… So Chaeyoung can take over in chat. As simple as that.

Chaeyoung is also at the back of the laptop, sitting across her, jumping on her seat with a bright smile in her face, looking expectantly at her. Right now, she’s making doodles in her sketchbook, ready to give Tzuyu hints.

Now, how will Tzuyu find it in herself to disappoint?

She hears the _ding_ that signals the call has been connected. She straightens her body, ready to put up her act.

When the screen changes, two blondes had appeared from the other side, smiling brightly at her. Tzuyu’s eyes widen in confusion. Chaeyoung had showed her a picture of Mina and none of her is on the other line. She looks from one person to another, almost mistaking them as twins, wondering who they are. She’s about to laugh, thinking _Minari37_ has also used someone else’s photo, when the other one with the more prominent cheeks, gasp and shouts, “Oh my gosh, she’s so pretty, Minari. I can’t believe she really is so pretty.”

The other one leans her face closer to the camera that zoomed in her round eyes, “Ahh~~ She’s real, Minari. She’s real.”

Tzuyu let them squabble in front of the camera and then she looks back at Chaeyoung still lost, wondering what on Earth she had put her through. She’s laughing and putting her thumbs up. And all Tzuyu can think of is how she _actually_ wants to punch her in the face.

She writes on her paper and then turns it to Tzuyu:

**MOMO AND SANA - > Mina’s roommates**

She waves her hand, urging Tzuyu to say hi.

Tzuyu clears her throat, only to realize it scratches because it has been dried. She should have gotten some water or something. She licks her lips before saying, “ _Konnichi wa.”_ Then she smiles, hoping it doesn’t look forced.

Both of them stops talking and puts their hands in their mouths in sync. Tzuyu is convinced they are twins.

“Uhhh… Tzuyu! Konnichi wa!” _Chuu-iih_

Tzuyu fought herself from rolling her eyes. _Another nickname from your new Japanese friends!_

Instead she waves a little.

" _Kawaii~~_ She's so cute! Omo!"

“Her voice is so soft! Kyah!~~”

This is what she’s worried about. She’s not really good at making conversations with strangers, and she mostly takes her social cues from around her. And the fast switching from Japanese and Korean is making her dizzy.

They introduce themselves almost comically. Tzuyu _giggles_ at their antics. Both of them swoons when (Tzuyu would assume) her dimple decided to show itself.

_Thankfully,_ another girl came in and pushed herself in the middle of the two.

_Myoui Mina, hey you._

Tzuyu finally saw her. Her wavy hair, flowing at the side of her shoulders, her bangs covering a bit of her eyes (which she consciously fixes). Tzuyu can also see a bit of makeup, a light blush-on, and her eyebrows drawn angled, there’s also a slight tinge of pink lipstick on her lips.

Tzuyu suddenly felt conscious; ‘didn’t even bothered to put something in her face.

_Well, you didn’t say you were bringing your A game._

Chaeyoung motions for her to talk, but she’s struggling with _what._

Tzuyu continues to look at Mina, which isn’t that hard. The two of her roommates were talking about something, arguing more like it, while Mina is sitting still staring at the camera, probably doing that same thing Tzuyu is doing: _observing._

Tzuyu concludes Chaeyoung has good taste. Which is not a surprise to her, to be honest. Artists always have good taste.

"Hi... I didn't think you'd really call." Mina whispers.

It was soft, but Tzuyu heard it. _Momo_ and _Sana_ stop talking and look at her with a teasing smile. It somehow reminded Tzuyu of Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

From across her, she saw Chaeyoung smile at the sound of Mina's voice. And for a second, Tzuyu thought this is all worth it.

She sees Mina tilts her head on the side, “Hmm. You changed your hair?”

Tzuyu consciously brings her hand to her hair. “I… _yeah?_ I dyed it last week.”

“It suits you. You look really beautiful. I can’t wait to see you in person.”

_Whoop. There it is._

Tzuyu presses her lips in a thin line. Nodding slightly, swallowing the guilt. She had watched enough movies to tell her this wouldn’t end on a good note.

“Me too.” She manages to say. "You look really pretty as well.” Without thinking she says, “I keep thinking about this... What your voice would sound like... And it's.... _different..?"_

_WHY?? You could have put a nice adjective in there and be done with it, but noooo…. You settled with the vague 'different'....???????_

Chaeyoung's smile quickly drops and slaps her forehead with her palm. Mina's smile _also_ drops and the three of them looks at her in confusion. Chaeyoung moves her hand in loop, urging her to continue.

_Recover... QUICKLY. You don’t have to lie… Just choose your truths…_

"I meant... Talking to you is making me nervous..." Tzuyu smiles shyly. _When in doubt, just smile._

The trio on the other line looks at Tzuyu, each of them plastering different smiles.

"What... did you expect?"

_Okay... Another window. Just breathe... You can do this._

Tzuyu.. _Did_ breathe... And remembers what their conversations were about. It's usually casual conversations. But more of Chaeyoung rambling, and Mina organizing her thoughts and _leading._

From there Tzuyu had known _Mina_ can take charge. But she wouldn't force the wheel into her hands, _no._ She will let you drive and guide you accordingly. (Why she is using this as an example... is a mystery to her)

_Great. You're so screwed. Your bestfriend will die alone because you can't even flirt properly. Great._

Shut the fuck up, Tzuyu almost whispers. Chaeyoung should have used Jeongyeon's picture. Jeongyeon would know what to say.

_"Uhm... “_

Well to be fair, Tzuyu doesn't know where she's going with this.

Mina waits for Tzuyu patiently, her lips almost turning upwards. It’s small but Tzuyu sees it.

Tzuyu knows what Chaeyoung would say. She would gush at how soft, gentle and _warm_ (whatever that is) Mina’s voice is. It was staring right in front of her… Chaeyoung had written it out, ready to help her out. But the words were stuck in her throat.

Maybe, because Tzuyu _thinks,_ behind the pretty face and the reserved smile, a confident girl lies beneath. Someone who knows what she wants. Someone just _waiting,_ and _observing._ Someone _testing_.

She’s a ballerina… _The Black Swan,_ Tzuyu remembers reading. It’s one of those rare occasions, Mina had shared something about herself. What a tragic love story, Tzuyu thinks.

It means she’s deliberate, measured, and calm.

Tzuyu swallows the lump in her throat, barely grazing her throat a bit of wetness, “It’s more of what it made me feel…”

Chaeyoung is _now_ looking at her furious. She encircles the words she had written, but Tzuyu ignores.

“I was excited, nervous, and a bit…” She looks at Chaeyoung one more time before settling, “All over the place.” Tzuyu enjoys it a bit when she sees Chaeyoung’s frown. She sighs, and then speaks softly, “And then I heard your voice… and it’s like… _Oh._ It’s _you_. This… is _finally_ happening”

It’s the most Tzuyu had expressed something. But she keeps in mind… it’s not about showing _herself._ It’s about who Chaeyoung is.

Because just as Chaeyoung know who Tzuyu is, Tzuyu can say the same about Chaeyoung.

“I thought… it would make me feel collected and sure. Now, I’m just feeling everything at once.” Tzuyu smiles, almost genuine. Almost.

Tzuyu is nervous. That’s nowhere near as any pickup line Nayeon would’ve made. Or a joke, Jeongyeon would’ve cracked.

But it’s gotta be close to what Chaeyoung is feeling.

Mina keeps her lower lip in between her teeth, still looking at the camera. Momo was looking at Mina, waiting for a reply. Sana still has her eyes on the screen.

“She’s a mature one, isn’t she?” Sana says, her face now anchored in the palm of her hand. There’s also something in her tone Tzuyu couldn’t figure out. But she’s smiling _fondly_ at the screen, which Tzuyu took as a good sign?

If Chaeyoung had told her, this video call would have been a personality test she had to pass, _then_ she would have never agreed to it.

_Lol. I’m so done with this shit. Chaeyoung would’ve asked you for one of your kidneys, and you would’ve given her both, no questions asked._

Mina parts her lips slightly, and Tzuyu holds a breath in anticipation.

“And she’s mine.”

The great thing about having the _twins,_ as Tzuyu would refer Sana and Momo, is that even though Mina can say _stuff_ like that with the ~~infuriating~~ smirk ~~, claiming her like a damn item~~ , they would laugh afterwards and gang up on her. So really there was no time for the tension to even exist, and for Tzuyu to overthink.

She quickly changes the topic, showing one of Chaeyoung’s sketches. And then drops to the more familiar topics: like Mina’s taste in music, or Chaeyoung’s new-found inspiration in art. She lets Chaeyoung lead, not even bothering to put any of her input.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Tzuyu groans. She looks at the time and it’s barely 7am.

“I need to send a picture of you waking up so I can tell her good morning” Chaeyoung says as she dips into the bed, getting a good angle of Tzuyu.

“Okay…”

Realizing what she had just heard, she opens her eyes quickly and turns to Chaeyoung, “Wait… what the _fuck?_ ”

“Tzuyu no! Augh. This picture is a bit blurry because you moved!” Chaeyoung said, now looking at her phone.

Tzuyu grabs Chaeyoung’s phone, getting her attention, “What did you just say??”

“It’s blurry. Now we have to do it ag--“

“No, Chaeyoung. No point in doing this! We'll go on a date later... But you'll tell her the truth, right?”

Chaeyoung bites lower lip, which is never a good sign. “Maybe… I’m not ready?”

“We’ve talked about this Chaeyoung!! One date and then the truth!”

“But you didn’t see what she was saying… She likes how you laugh! She even wanted to call last night just to hear your voice!”

“Chaeyoung… do you not realize that we can’t keep doing this? The more we prolong this… the more hurt she’ll be when you tell her the truth.”

Chaeyoung starts sulking, “I know. I just don’t know what to say”

“I’ll help you. How about, ‘hey. This would really sting and you’d feel betrayed… but I’m really not Tzuyu. I'm Chaeyoung. So can we start over—'”

“That’s not gonna work.”

“Would you rather I’d be a total bitch to her? And then you come and fix her broken heart? Which I don't know how will work 'cause I'm your bestfriend. And if you’re gonna be dating her, we would have to learn how to co-exist!”

“Tzuyu, please don’t be a bitch to her”

“Then tell her the truth. It’s the only way, Chaeng. If you actually want to date Mina… then you have to.”

Tzuyu can't believe her eyes that Chaeyoung is actually feeling bad when Tzuyu was the one who's forced to go on a date with Mina. Sure, Mina is pretty. Sure she made her nervous. But Tzuyu has every right to not _even_ put up with this.

Chaeyoung pouts, now fidgeting at her phone looking down. She's mumbling something about how _loving_ Mina is way different than what she had ever felt. That it's scary for her. That the fear of rejection has consumed her.

Tzuyu groans in frustration and she genuinely hates herself for not taking her own advice. How hard is it ignore Chaeyoung? Chaeyoung's lips start turning down and Tzuyu starts panicking. Chaeyoung starts ignoring her and Tzuyu starts getting anxiety.

_Same old shit… I’m not even gonna bother--_

Tzuyu sighs, then grabs the phone from her sulking friend. She buries her head in her pillow, putting her blanket up her chin. She puts up the phone a little bit above her eye level, then puts up a smile before she takes a picture while looking up. Satisfied with the picture, Tzuyu throws her phone back to Chaeyoung, then quickly turns around.

_I’m guessing, this is a rough morning, eh?_

* * *

If Tzuyu wasn’t thinking she’ll puke every 5 minutes… the date was actually going smoothly as planned. _Which is way better than what Tzuyu was initially thinking._

In Tzuyu’s 20 years of existence, she had only been on 4 dates. (Well, none. Because all of those she wasn’t aware that it was a _romantic_ date. But shhh. Another topic for another time)

Now that she _knows,_ and worse… pretending to be someone else, her mind is filled with how everything can go wrong, and how she’s gonna end up hurting this sweet girl who’s currently holding her hand (which is flashing a red flag in Tzuyu’s mind because there are only a handful[!!] of people she had held hands with).

Tzuyu concludes Mina is a smooth girl. She’s not as upfront as Nayeon would be but she went from simply brushing her hand to Tzuyu’s to locking it in the next minute.

Chaeyoung’s big idea of a reveal is the amusement park. (Yes. Cliché, but Tzuyu doesn’t have the energy to fight it, she’s convinced Chaeyoung had lost her mind at this point.)

Tzuyu would admit that if Chaeyoung had introduced Mina as her girlfriend, (it might take awhile but) Tzuyu would probably like her. She can see some common grounds that they share, but she doesn’t dare touch it. She keeps in mind that Mina might recognize her face and her name, but everything else is Chaeyoung.

Exhibit A: Competitiveness

They had tried every game they can get their hands on because apparently Mina is very competitive. And Tzuyu would have the itch to bring out her inner MVP, but she remembers Chaeyoung is even worse than Jeongyeon when it comes to games.

“Tzuyu! Basketball?”

Tzuyu had the urge to snap. During high school, people would mistake her as a basketball player. But Tzuyu never really liked basketball. And the last time Jeongyeon had taught her how to shoot balls, she sucked. She sucked so bad she didn’t even dare try it again.

“Uhmmm… I don’t play?” Tzuyu says meekly. Which is both true for her and Chaeyoung.

“Okay then, I will play. Maybe I’ll win you some stuff toy.”

Before Tzuyu could stop her, Mina had already put money on the table, urging for the stuff with a bubbly attitude to give her tokens.

The bell dings and the balls started rolling towards Mina.

Tzuyu just watched as Mina flexes her arms and continues to shoot every single ball into the ring. (Which is quite impressive) After 5 minutes or so, she watched as Mina walks towards her with a pout in her face and sweat on her forehead. “I didn’t beat the high score, I’m sorry.”

Tzuyu just shrugs, “It’s fine. You did well.”

But Mina is still pouting, now crossing her arms, “Not well enough to win you a prize.”

Tzuyu can’t help but feel flattered. She shakes her head trying to fight it. “It’s fine. I had fun watching you.”

But Mina still doesn’t look satisfied. Not knowing what to say, but instead focusing on Mina’s now shiny forehead, Tzuyu got her handkerchief to wipe Mina’s forehead. “You did well. That’s enough for me.”

When she looks down, she can see Mina staring back up her. Suddenly aware of their distance, she clears her throat and steps back.

_One step forward, two steps back._

**> >*<<**

After the 8th game (the one where you throw very light ball and take down bottles): Mina finally wins, and Tzuyu inevitably cheers for her.

Mina looks excited at Tzuyu’s side, "Tzuyu-ah. Which one do you want?"

"Uhm...."

The big brown stuffed dog is staring at her almost begging to be chosen. Tzuyu can actually imagine herself cuddling it at night and introducing it to her dog when she comes back to Taiwan.

"Should we get the dog then?" She hears Mina say, chuckling.

But Tzuyu shakes her head slowly, ignoring the nagging feeling, "No, let's get the cub instead."

"Really? You've been staring at the dog one?"

Finding the courage, Tzuyu turns to Mina, forcing out a smile, "No... It's... It's your nickname to me. I want the cub."

Mina seems to be touched that Tzuyu even remembers. "Okay. If you say so," she jumps from her place pointing to the cub.

Tzuyu hugs the cub, smiling genuinely, thinking of how Chaeyoung would like it. If this doesn’t end well, Tzuyu thinks at least Chaeyoung can have this.

>>*<<

Tzuyu is texting Chaeyoung on how their date is going. When she looks up from her phone, she sees Mina handing her skating blades, in which she raises her eyebrow.

“I don’t skate.” Tzuyu simple replies.

“Of course you do. Didn’t you take a holiday vacation with your family last year?”

_Chaeyoung did._

Tzuyu closes her eyes in panic. She had never ice skate in her life. But she learned how to roller skates last summer? Is that close enough?

_Probably._

So it turns out, it’s not very much the same. Or maybe because Tzuyu is afraid of falling in her butt to even try relaxing. She had spent most of her time skating at the sidelines holding on the guide rail with shaky legs. But Mina is laughing at her, twirling and skating in circles, while Tzuyu struggles to even balance on her feet.

Mina comes near her laying out her hands. “Hold on to me.”

And Tzuyu did.

Mina guided her, teaching her how to glide, take a turn and stop. When Tzuyu got the feel of it, Mina started loosening her grip. But Tzuyu keeps on holding on, “What are you doing?”

“Letting you go, silly. You can do it.”

“I’m gonna fall.”

“If you do, I’ll be here to help you up.”

“Uh-huh. But not till after you laugh, right?” Tzuyu says mockingly. Mina has been laughing at her for awhile and Tzuyu wouldn’t blame her.

Mina doesn’t even hide her smile, “Maybe.”

Tzuyu just rolls her eyes. She slowly lets go of Mina’s hand, letting Mina go back to gliding in circles around her. For Mina’s part, she started saying encouraging words to Tzuyu, reminding her on how to take turns properly. Which helped Tzuyu a bit.

(Also Mina skating flawlessly and elegantly around Tzuyu is mesmerizing her, but who cares about that? She needs to focus on not falling in her butt. She doesn’t have time to admire Mina’s basically a ballet ice skating around her putting up a free show for everyone, doesn’t have time to admit she’s actually having a great time, doesn’t have time to _feel._ )

>>*<<

The two walked side by side, aimlessly, and that's when Tzuyu realized that their ‘date’, or what ever you wanted to call it...was over. She couldn't help but feel disappointed and anxious for what is about to come. Mina turned out to be cooler than she expected. Mina is telling her about something Tzuyu can’t even remember. She’s currently clinging into her arm, and Tzuyu nods occasionally.

“Truth or Dare?” Mina started and Tzuyu turned to her, "Really?”

Mina shrugged, "Why not?”

Tzuyu decides she will humor her. “Truth.”

“Did you have fun today?”

“Yes.” She smiles. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth”

“Was today what you expected?”

Without a beat. “No.”

_No?_

Tzuyu bites her lips. Was that good? Or not?

“Truth or Dare.”

“Truth.”

A beat.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

_And just like how the prince confessed to the wrong girl, Mina’s confession fell on the wrong ear._

Tzuyu stops walking, that made Mina halt too. Tzuyu’s mouth started feeling dry. A sign that she’s becoming too nervous. She doesn’t know how she had the courage to even look at Mina’s _waiting_ eyes. "I... I can't"

And just how Tzuyu had expected it, Mina’s smile _drops._ She doesn’t miss the way her hands fell from Tzuyu’s arms. They just lay… lifeless, in Mina’s sides.

"What? Why? Have I been reading this wrong?" She steps forward, Tzuyu steps back.

"Mina... I..."

“I know you said relationship scares you, and this is a big step for you. But it’s okay. We can take it slow.”

“You’ll hate me for this. But—”

“I won’t.” She grabs Tzuyu’s hand, and when Tzuyu pulled away, Mina’s hurt look cuts Tzuyu’s heart. She didn’t think she’d be this affected with this.

Where is Chaeyoung?

Mina says softly, “If you give us a chance, I swear you wouldn’t regret it. Will you change your mind if I try even harder?”

Tzuyu is feeling bad… has become an understatement.

This is _not_ Mina’s fault. Never Mina’s fault. And Tzuyu is convinced there is no way they can come back from this. What’s sad about this is that in the four dates Tzuyu had been, it _always_ ends up with this. With them trying to kiss her, or inviting her for a second date, or the _I love you_ that always brings Tzuyu speechless. And _always,_ Tzuyu would find the words painfully dragged out of her throat ‘I’m not ready for that yet’ or ‘I really like you, but I don’t see you that way’.

Tzuyu looks back at Mina, who’s giving her a smile that contrary to what she has been receiving all day, doesn’t reach her eyes.

_She doesn’t deserve this._

I know, Tzuyu thinks.

“I’m sorry. I’m _so_ so sorry.” This time she takes a step forward, grabbing Mina’s hands. She sighs when she doesn’t pull away, “You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re… actually _quite_ amazing.” Tzuyu says softly. And she _kinda_ hates it that Mina is now looking hopeful. “This is just really unfair for you.—”

“Then tell me. The whole day that we were together… all those times that we talked, did you not even feel _anything_?”

Tzuyu closes her eyes. This has probably the most heart-breaking rejection she will ever give.

_And her confession isn’t even yours._

“I can’t do this. Will you give me time?”

Tzuyu feels a gentle hand in her cheek and soft lips right after. “Okay.”

* * *

Tzuyu let out a surprised "hey!" but doesn't resist, letting Chaeyoung shove her in and close the door.

" _What,_ " Tzuyu half-yells, shaking her wrist free of Chaeyoung's grip and turning to face her. She looks stoic and angry, like usual, but her breathing is faster than it should be and Chaeyoung thinks she spots a twitch.

"What did you do? She blocked me! Blocked me even before I could tell her the truth!," Chaeyoung hisses, pointing furiously. She knows she has a tendency to point when she gets angry, but she can't help herself. “You sabotaged me, didn’t you? You did!!”

Tzuyu's eyes widen in surprise. "What? No!" Tzuyu looks thoroughly unsure of herself, and really angry because of it.

_Blocked??_

Mina said she’ll give her time!

Chaeyoung clenches her jaw and folds her arms across her chest. “Why couldn’t you just give me this? This is the only thing I care about! I told you! I told you how much she means to me! How can you do this to me?” Chaeyoung says, and then she can't help it; her voice drops to a low hiss.

Tzuyu blinks twice, and then her mouth gets smaller and her eyes get narrower and Chaeyoung almost holds up her hands in surrender, almost, because she's only seen Tzuyu look that mad a couple of times before. But _never_ at her.

"Oh, I did this to you? Are you out of your _fucking_ mind? What do you think you have been doing to me? You don’t even think about what I feel. What I have to go through when you make me talk to her or go out with her.” Tzuyu insists, balling her hands up into fists and taking a step toward her. Then, maybe seeing something in Chaeyoung's face, fear or hurt or betrayal, she takes a step back again and unclenches her fists.

"I’m sure… going out with a pretty girl is hard for you." Chaeyoung swallows hard and blinks hard and does everything she can to keep from crying. And she didn’t like it one bit. In fact, it’s wrenching her heart just thinking about it. Maybe, in retrospect, this wasn't the best time to have an emotional conversation. “I’m sure having her swoon over you is painful for you. I’m sure having her around you telling you how pretty you are, how she liked your voice, how she couldn’t stop thinking about you is hard for you. But she fell for my words! She fell for me! I'm the one she's staying up for! I'm the one cheering her up when she's lonely! You're just the pretty face!”

Tzuyu holds her gaze, breathing hard a few times before she opens her mouth, like she has to work up the courage to answer. "Oh thanks Chae. Thanks for telling me I’m just a pretty face. I’m done with this. Done with you!”

At the back of her head, she knows it wasn’t what Chaeyoung meant. That it's probably what Chaeyoung has been working up on telling Mina (Maybe a bit nicer delivery than that?) She didn’t even notice the tears falling from her eyes. Only when Chaeyoung’s eyes widen, guilt evident in her face that she wipes it. She had never cried in front of Chaeyoung, never even cried in front of everyone but Jeongyeon.

“Oh. Here. It’s from Mina. She asked me to be her girlfriend, and I said I can’t. Maybe it’s why she blocked you.”

Tzuyu throws the cub that Mina got her to Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung barely had time to catch it.

* * *

**Tzuyoda25:**

_“This is the last message I’ll send you. I don’t even know if you would ever read it. But… just in case I chicken out, and fail to say the things I wanted to say… here it is._

_I love you. I think I might even go as far as telling, give me time and I might be falling for you. I’m sorry. That it turned out this way. I had imagined this. How I’ll tell who I really am. But all those can never happen because I had dragged all of us in a point where everyone involved just ends up getting hurt._

_I realize my apologies mean less… probably mean nothing to what I had caused you… and my bestfriend. I can say it a hundred times over, express it in a thousand ways more… but it wouldn’t change a thing… wouldn’t change that I lied to you._

_I really hope you give me a chance to start over. To prove that everything else I’ve said (except my name and what I look like) is the real me… is the person you’ve been talking to._

_The first time you pm’ed me… or I guess ‘Tzuyoda25’, you said, ‘I wanted to save you, but you ended up saving me.’ It’s a statement in one of Tzuyu’s shirts that I’ve made. And it’s why I was drawn to you. Why I even replied. Because among all the good things Tzuyu has: her doe eyes, her prominent cheeks, her long legs… Among the selfies, among her best pictures, you commented on that. I don’t know if you even thought about it, or you just didn’t want to be mediocre and say what everyone else is saying. But it’s what drawn me to you. It’s what made me think… that _hey, she found the needle in the haystack… she found me.

_I don’t even know why I didn’t tell you the truth… That I even made it worse when you sent a picture of yourself, and I sent Tzuyu’s picture in return. Every time you would comment about her physical appearance, I feel a stab in my heart… which really isn’t your fault… or hers. But mine, and mine alone._

_I admit that what I did is unforgivable… and you have every right to ignore me. But if you can give me a chance… I promise never to lie to you again. I don’t care how long it takes or how hard I have to try… but if you give me a chance… I’ll pour everything I got._

_Again, I’m sorry. I don’t deserve you. But I can’t just let you go._

_You take my breath away. I found myself staring at the screen, waiting for your reply. For most of those it’s not even about what you look like, or what you sound like, it’s mostly just about having someone listen to me endlessly and caring about what I have to say. Talking to you is just_ easy. _Talking to you just feels_ right. _Talking to you is feeling everything at once and not even regretting any second of it._

_I’m fighting a hopeless battle. But I’m okay with that. I’m okay with that because with you it’s worth it.”_

_Yours,_

_Chaeyoung_

* * *

Okay… turns out, Tzuyu is not done with her. _~~(Never with her)~~_

Because no matter what happens… no matter what Chaeyoung does… She’ll always love her. Because she doesn’t know how not to.

_She has been loving her._ (Started in the past, happening at the present, and will continue to do so in the future)

_~~Even if Chaeyoung can't see it.~~  
_

So when the three of them (including Jeongyeon) had an earful of scolding from Nayeon after she had found out what happened (only because Jeongyeon had slipped that Tzuyu is on a date): everything went from worse to worst, and Tzuyu is just waiting for the ground to swallow her.

Mina unblocks Chaeyoung later that night saying it was Sana who blocked her in the first place after Mina told them what happened. She apologized and told her that she’s still willing to wait ‘till ‘Tzuyu gets all the time she needs’.

And with Nayeon’s watchful eyes, Chaeyoung confessed… _in person._ They met the next day, Tzuyu thinks. Tzuyu doesn’t know how the confession went, she only knows it ended badly because Jeongyeon told her Chaeyoung hadn’t stopped crying, and Mina was so mad and _hurt._ Tzuyu didn’t come with her. She hasn’t even spoken a work to Chaeyoung.

But three days of silence, she couldn’t take it anymore. So she goes to Mina, ignores all the hurtful things Momo and Sana say to her. Even when her foot almost got caught up when Momo slams the door in her face, she didn’t leave. She stayed outside their front door.

Stayed out even when it starts to rain.

She’s counting the droplets falling out from the leaves when she noticed she’s not getting wet anymore.

“You’re stubborn, huh.” She looks up to see Mina with an umbrella, covering her.

Tzuyu sighs in relief. As if on reflex, she says, “Mina-chan.” Her eyes widen at the words. She doesn’t deserve it. “Sorry… I…--”

“It’s fine. Let’s get you dried up.”

Mina waits ‘till Tzuyu stands up. They stand there, facing each other, but Tzuyu couldn’t look at Mina. Suddenly face to face with her, she doesn’t know what to do. But as she had once thought, Mina is confident. She’s staring at Tzuyu, trying to catch her eyes.

Tzuyu hugs herself in defense. Maybe from the cold, maybe from the guilt, but definitely from Mina’s stare.

Mina motions for her to get inside and she followed suit.

Momo opens the door, looking at Mina in confusion. Sana was there in the living room, waiting with a towel at hand. She quickly wraps Tzuyu with a towel, and dries her hair.

Tzuyu nods in gratitude, but quickly took over, not wanting to impose.

“ _Wow._ Is this a bad time to tell you: wet look looks very good on you?”

_“Yes.”_ Mina glares at Sana. Sana just giggles, and Tzuyu just smiles awkwardly. She's also a bit confused. They have every right to be mad at Tzuyu. And Tzuyu would take anything they throw at her. As long as she gets a chance to talk to Mina.

As Mina leaves Tzuyu in the hands of her roommates so she can prepare Tzuyu some hot chocolate, Momo lends her her sweater… while Sana on the other hand, hands her a _very short_ shorts.

“Uhmmm…” Tzuyu looks at Sana in confusion, and Momo tries to hold in her laughter.

Sana just winks at her and crosses her arms, waiting. Momo shows her the direction of the bathroom.

Tzuyu sighs and heads towards the bathroom.

After a quick shower, she came out of the bathroom, drying her hair.

Mina looks at her with wide eyes, and Momo and Sana with mischievous grin. Tzuyu realizes with Momo’s oversize white sweater, it goes close to her thigh, almost covering Sana’s _short_ shorts, making it look like she’s not even wearing any.

Mina hits Sana in the arm, “She’s not Mina’s anymore. She’s fair game.” Sana just whines.

Mina pulls Tzuyu by the sleeve towards her room, to avoid Sana and Momo. Once inside, Tzuyu looks around on Mina’s room, taking her the quaint design the shorter girl has.

“So?” Mina turns to look at her.

Tzuyu shifts from foot to foot, and then says, “Sorry… I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

“You’re telling me you wait out in my apartment the whole day, didn’t leave even it rained and you didn’t even think what you were gonna say?”

"Yeah" Tzuyu breathes.

Mina raises her eyebrow at her, “So, what are we supposed to do then?”

Tzuyu aimlessly looks around Mina’s room, taking in every detail. There’s a corkboard filled with pictures of Mina, and Tzuyu would assume the twins. And some pictures of vacation spots. She remembers Mina mentioning it to Chaeyoung. She also saw a Switch lying around Mina’s table. Heat surges through her, reddening her skin and exciting her blood and drying her mouth. She licks her lips. "She really likes you. And I know you like her too."

Mina takes a step closer, and this time she's firm. "How am I supposed to believe anything she says, when she lied to me this whole time?" It should be a question, but it's not delivered like one.

"No," Tzuyu says. “She only lied about what she looks like.”

“Same thing.” There's a venom now in her voice, and it _should_ scare Tzuyu.

There’s something about the way that Tzuyu can’t look at her that irks Mina. So standing this close, she grabs Tzuyu’s face by her fingers and make her look at her. But unlike the one at the park, this one isn’t gentle. “You even went on a date with me. Did you have _fun_ playing me? Did it stroke your ego? That you have someone fawning over you? You probably think I'm stupid.”

It hurts… hearing these words. But Tzuyu realized she had agreed to this, agreed to _catfish_ Mina. So she’s partly to blame as well. But she’s not gonna throw Chaeyoung under the bus. _Never._

So she looks at Mina and says, “No.” She inhales deeply before saying, “You can hate me. I’ll take it. But… when you found out, were you disappointed? Were you relieved? Did you fall for her words or did you fall for this face?”

It struck a nerve in Mina, and she glares in response, “Don’t turn this around on me! You lied to me!”

“Yes. And I know it'll be a hard reach but I’m asking you to give Chaeyoung a chance. A clean slate. To get to know her. And you’ll find that she’s still the same person you were talking to.”

Mina scoffs and crosses her arms, “You’re completely delusional if you think I would even consider that.”

“Hmmm… Yet here I am inside your room.”

“Fine! Then get out!”

“How about this? What games do you have in your Switch? Let’s play. If I win, you’ll give Chaeyoung a chance.”

“ _Wow_. It really is like meeting a _completely_ different person. No way.”

“All my pictures that you have. You can post it online. Bad mouth me. I don’t care.”

Mina raises her eyebrow at that. _That's bold._ Mina realizes she really has all the cards. She studies Tzuyu, wondering what's going on in her head. She _really_ is intrigued by the girl right in front of her. Something she felt when they were skating. . She cross her arms and narrows her eyes at Tzuyu. “What if you lose?”

Tzuyu shrugs noncholantly, “I don’t know. What do you want from me?”

Mina doesn't answer. She bites her lip, thinking it over. “Give me time, I’ll think of something.”

Tzuyu raises her eyebrow at this and says, “Does that mean you accept my invitation?”

Mina doesn't know what came over her... But she has been thinking about what Chaeyoung had said to her, mulling over what really happened. And maybe, there's a part of her... that doesn't want to let go of this yet too. So she says, “I’ve never lost in Mario Kart”

Tzuyu nods, now feeling confident, “That’s ‘cause you’ve been playing with amateurs.”

* * *

Tzuyu doesn’t know how the twins went from verbally abusing her to cheering for her. If Tzuyu doesn’t know any better, she would think the four of them has been friends for quite a long time.

She won the first round, which took Mina by surprise. She just shrugs, but definitely looking smug. She had let Mina win on their ‘date’ because she figures Chaeyoung sucks in any games. But this time she keeps in mind, that Mina is with _her,_ Tzuyu, and not Chaeyoung.

By the second race, Mina has taken the lead, with Tzuyu falling behind a disgracing 5th place. And the girl didn’t even try to be humble about it.

“You’re ahead by _three points_ ” Tzuyu says plainly as she stares at Mina who’s smirking at her. Momo is at her side cheering for her, and Sana who is on Tzuyu’s left is dancing also.

Mina just waves her hand at her, “Yes, and I’d _still_ get the perfect points next round.”

Tzuyu narrows her eyes at her, not minding Sana who immediately puts her hands in her shoulders massaging it. She can already feel the headache about to come because she stayed out in the rain. She’s also biting back her remark about not even having her own Switch so she’s a little rusty. "Yeah? Well, we'll see," she says, because she put all her thought into her dangerous smile and didn't plan out her banter very well.

The countdown begins and when it hit 2, Tzuyu started smashing the accelerator button: boosting her Baby Mario.

She drifts and hits Mina’s Link with red shell. Mina makes a grunting noise when she gets hit by a koopa shell. "Oh." She lost her spot to Tzuyu who is now gunning for the first spot. Mina tries to come up with the words, but she's distracted, trying to navigate her little bike through the toughest part of the course: the big jump right before the fork in the road, with lava on either side and fiery comets raining down from above.

Every time Sana’s hand would slap Tzuyu’s thigh, Mina’s eyebrow raises. Tzuyu doesn’t seem to mind, clearly focused on the game, but when it goes higher, Mina drives right off the cliff and into the lava. She’s trying to wrap her mind around it. Falling for the girl with the beautiful mind. But this girl right in her side, is the girl she imagined herself with. A part of her... the _betrayed_ one is shouting at her to kick this girl out of their shared apartment.

One fierce, dirty, neck-and-neck battle, Tzuyu takes first, with Mina following at 3rd place. Beside them, Sana and Momo whistles and cheers, she feels hand clasping her shoulders in congratulations and she smiles.

After the 4th and final race, Tzuyu had secured her place at the top with Mina following at the next spot.

When she looks over at Mina, Mina is smiling too, and holding out her hand. Tzuyu shakes it solemnly.

"Good game," she says.

"Really good game," Mina agrees, and there’s something about it that makes Tzuyu shiver.

Before she can claim her prize, Mina says, “What do you think of Smash Bros?”

Tzuyu gasps, “You just can’t change the rules because you lost!”

Both Momo and Sana look at Mina cautiously. Mina frowns at the word… She has never _lost._

Instead Mina says, “Best of 3?”

_“Fine.”_

>>*<<

After a bathroom break, Mina sits down next to her, not quite close enough for their bodies to touch. Mina is gonna admit Tzuyu’s exposed legs is distracting her; she blames Sana for it. Wordlessly, Momo hands her a drink, already open.

Momo screams, “Minari, Minari! Pick the hot Samus! That’s Sana!”

Mina rolls her eyes and picks _Zero Suit Samus_ for the fun of it. It’s not about the player but the skills, she keeps telling herself. Sana imitates Zero Suit Samus's poses that earns a laugh from Mina and Momo.

Then she turns to Tzuyu with a serious face, “Tzuyu-ah! Pick Kirby because it looks like you!” Her face is really close to Tzuyu's face.

“Looks like me?” Tzuyu’s thinking of choosing Marth or Pikachu for a sure win. With Kirby, she’s probably gonna lose with Mina’s Zero Suit Samus.

_Unless you can eat her._

She’ll be lucky if she can even get near her. 

“Because of your cheeks, silly.” Sana then proceeds to shamelessly squishes Tzuyu’s cheeks, and Tzuyu has to fight back on pushing Sana off of her.

Mina are looking at them with the frown in her face but Momo pulls her attention and puts her hands on her shoulders, "Mina, Tzuyu is Kirby. Kirby is Tzuyu. They are your enemy."

"Got it," Mina says, wondering how much longer until Momo lets go of her face. "Enemy," she says glaring at Tzuyu with fire in her eyes.

Tzuyu blinks, now convinced she had went down in a rabbit hole looking at the trio around her. Sana has suddenly become clingy to her. She’s sure Mina is ready to smash her. And Momo would probably hide her body? She’s not sure.

“Ready to lose _again_ , Minari?" she says, still caught up in the thought.

“Tsk. I’ve let you win last time.”

“That’s what losers always say.”

_“Player 2 defeatd.”_

“You were saying?”

Tzuyu clenches her jaw. “Well you did say ‘Best of 3’.” Tzuyu hits the ‘Confirm’ button and a loud, “Pikachu” was heard.

Mina just smirks, “Marth.” Was heard next.

In the end, Tzuyu loses to Mina in Smash Bros.

She leans back to the couch groaning. Her fingers are aching and she _actually_ wants to go home and rest. But she doesn't want to go home _defeated._

"Splatoon 2?" Tzuyu suggests, looking over at Mina's Switch case.

Mina laughs, “This is never gonna end, isn’t it?”

“Well, you can give me my prize. I mean... _Technically,_ the Smash Bros shouldn't even count.”

“Never gonna happen.” Mina shakes her head, getting the SD card from Tzuyu's hand and placing it on her Switch. "Look at you, all riled up," she breathes, jerking her chin towards Tzuyu. "Seems like you get like this when you get competitive." There's a light in Mina's eyes that makes Tzuyu want to shiver. She _is_ pretty riled up, she supposes. Playing Mario Kart and Smash Bros is _very_ different.

"When _I_ get competitive," Tzuyu laughs.

"You're way worse than I am," Mina insists, and Tzuyu laughs.

>>*<<

Minutes turned to an hour and Mina can't believe she's about to throw her controller on the TV. Momo senses this and quickly grabs the Joy-Con from Mina's hand running circles on her back.

“I won.” Tzuyu pokes her tongue out, then smiles, “This means you’ll give Chaeyoung a chance."

Mina almost forgot about it. _Almost._

Mina clenches her jaw and nods, honoring her word. “Fine. But one more lie, and I’m out. I’m also holding your pictures for blackmail.”

“Sounds fair to me.” Tzuyu nods. She’s confident, given a second chance Chaeyoung wouldn’t waste it. She extends her hand to seal the deal, which Mina hesitantly took.

As Mina walks her out the door, Mina starts, "Tzuyu…"

"Yeah?"

"Which was her? And which was you?"

Tzuyu didn't even think before answering, “It’s all her, Mina. I’m just the pretty face.”

* * *

The next morning, Tzuyu slowly sat up. She hesitated as she swallowed; her throat still sore, but not as bad as it was last night. She swung her legs around and stood up, grabbing a tissue as she made her way to the bathroom. She realized she didn't have the energy to change from Momo and Sana's clothes when she got home. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and then headed out into the living room, finding Chaeyoung on the couch, with her sketchbook resting on her thighs.

"Uhhh... Chaeyoung? What are you doing here?" Tzuyu winced when she spoke.

Chaeyoung jumps from her spot and turned to look at Tzuyu. She puts her hand in her chest in surprise, "Tzuyu! You're awake!"

There's a tickle in her throat that caused Tzuyu to couch and Chaeyoung immediately went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

“I was waiting for you in your class and you weren’t there." Chaeyoung hands the glass to Tzuyu, which Tzuyu took... Still a bit confused. She looks around and see that it's barely 11am. Had she slept that much?

"I came here... And you were burning up." Chaeyoung said, looking at her worriedly.

"I made you soup..." Chaeyoung drags Tzuyu on the couch. Soon, she followed with the bowl. Chaeyoung scoops from the soup and blows on it before moving the spoon towards Tzuyu's mouth ready to feed her.

Times like this, Tzuyu doesn't know what to do. So she opens her mouth and waits till Chaeyougn feeds her.

"I'm so sorry, Tzuyu." Chaeyoung says softly.

"It's okay," Tzuyu says automatically, taking a deep breath, and thinks about it. She finds that most of the anger has drained out of her. "Yeah, it's okay," she says again, more sure of herself.

"It wasn't," Chaeyoung insists. “You’re my bestfriend! And I’ve just gotten used to having you around. You’re not just a pretty face. And you're way more important than any other girls I’ll meet. I’m such a horrible person! I don’t know how you’ll ever forgive me. But please don’t shut me out.”

“It’s okay, Chaeng. I forgive you.”

“No! You can’t!”

“I can’t? Why not?”

“Cause I have to work hard for it.”

_Again. No winning with this one. I mean… She’s the one apologizing and she still has you wrapped--_

“Okay." Tzuyu concedes. She hugs her friend and says, "And Chaeng. You’re not a horrible person. You did something horrible. But you can get back from it, okay?”

Chaeyoung smiles softly, “Okay.”

“How are you feeling?”

"A little better, my nose is stuffy and I have a stupid cough now." Tzuyu answered. "But my throat doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"I figure we could curl up on the couch and watch movies all day?"

"I'd like that." Tzuyu nodded, covering her mouth when her scratchy throat made her cough again.

"Go sit down." Chaeyoung said patting her arm as she walked by her and into the kitchen.

Tzuyu was going to protest and get the stuff herself, but she really enjoyed Chaeyoung coddling her, so she obeyed and went over to the living room, grabbing a blanket on the way, wrapping it around herself before making herself comfortable on the couch.

After Tzuyu ate a bowl of soup, and then reluctantly took some vitamins given to her by Chaeyoung, she picked a movie and then sprawled out on the couch.

"What if I get you sick?" Tzuyu asked as Chaeyoung positioned herself to spoon Tzuyu.

"Then you can take care of me." Chaeyoung teased, pulling a blanket over them and then draping her arm over Tzuyu's side.

Tzuyu rested her head down, lacing her fingers with Chaeyoung's and relaxing into her warmth, "I'm not going to argue with that."

Chaeyoung pressed a kiss to the side of Tzuyu's head, before laying her head down as well, the two going quiet as the movie began.

A while later Chaeyoung began to get up as the credits to the movie rolled, only stopping when Tzuyu shifted and turned around to face her. She was expecting her to be awake, but Tzuyu just whimpered and Chaeyoung lay back down with her. She reached out tucking some stray hairs that had gotten loose from Tzuyu's messy bun behind her ear and then ran the back of her fingers lazily down her cheek. Although Tzuyu was sleeping, Chaeyoung softly smiled at the girl in front of her, feeling a burst of gratitude that she was one of the lucky ones who was able to see Tzuyu's vulnerable side.

"Chaeyoung." Tzuyu mumbled a hint of a whine to her voice.

"Hmmm?" Chaeyoung quietly asked, reaching out to trace her thumb over Tzuyu’s eyebrow.

"I want a popsicle."

Chaeyoung smiled about to get up and get her one, but Tzuyu snuggled closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Don't go."

Chaeyoung lightly laughed laying back down, "How am I supposed to get you a popsicle then?"

Tzuyu shrugged, pressing her forehead against Chaeyoung's collarbone, "I don't know."

"So needy." Chaeyoung teased, but she loved every second of it. She feels her phone vibrate, so she reaches for it from her pocket. Reading over it, she starts creasing her eyebrows. “That’s weird. Mina just texted me. She said she wanted to talk”

Tzuyu looks up at her from her curled position, “You… haven’t talked to her?”

Chaeyoung pouts and shakes her head. She continues to play with Tzuyu’s hair, but she’s still holding her phone, “No… I actually was about to delete the dating app.”

Tzuyu pulls away from Chaeyoung with a pout adorning her face, “Why? You really like her.”

“Yeah… but I feel like I don’t deserve her… You know, after everything I pulled… Even dragging you to it.”

Tzuyu frowns and shakes her head, “Stop it. She’s giving you a chance. Take it.”

“You really think so?”

_If they don’t end up together after all the shit you’ve been through then what’s even the point?_

“Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll… Can I call her now? Or do you think that’s too soon?”

Tzuyu just rolls her eyes and pulls away from Chaeyoung completely, “Just go.”

“Are you sure? I mean maybe—” When Tzuyu glares at her, she laughs raising both her hands in defense. She stands up and went to Tzuyu’s room to get some privacy.

Tzuyu just smiles and wraps herself with her blanket.

* * *

Later that night, Tzuyu receives a message from an unknown number. It's a picture of a keychain version of the brown dog stuff toy that she (secretly) wanted when she and Mina went on 'date'. And a following texts that say:  
"This is you, right?"  
"I got you this because I thought you really wanted it."  
"I also got your number from Chaeyoung. I hope you don't mind. :) Get well soon."

Tzuyu tried to fight the smile forming involuntarily in her face. She also fought the unfamiliar feeling she gets from Mina. She reminds herself that Mina is Chaeyoung's and was never meant to be hers in the first place. She closes her eyes and keeps the messages unanswered. Chaeyoung's feeling would _always_ comes first, even before hers.

_Myoui Mina, hey you._

**Author's Note:**

> @/ineffableotp
> 
> DM ME


End file.
